


A Crane's Bane (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [36]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is a podfic, and Halloween special, of the Jossed oneshot I came up with, A Crane's Bane. Featuring elements from the series and the Tim Burton film.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	A Crane's Bane (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crane's Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787185) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the link to my [Jossed fic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TrQdw58Xq8)


End file.
